The Lost Ones
by XdarkmoonX
Summary: This Squeal to the Dragon Twins. Aqua have lost her twin sister Rex in the woods when fighting Wesker. Now Aqua is team up with Jill again and have to face the nightmare of undead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own any of the resident evil character or the game.

Aqua look out the window as she wait for Jill to come back. It been two week and their was no sign of her twin sister Rex. She is worry about her and hope she is safe. Chris and Berry leave the city to go do something, so her and Jill are still her. She heard the door open and turn to see Jill walking in. Jill took off her heel and put her boot on then turn to look at Aqua.

"Aqua the city infected with the t-virus and need to get out of here." Said Jill grabbing her gun.

"Alright let get out of here." Said Aqua grabbing her bag.

She have her long blonde hair with purple high lights up in a pony tail. She have a blue shirt on and pair of pants. Jill watch her as she can see the Wesker in Aqua and know she is his daughter. She found out that her and Rex was not human but they are not evil. Aqua turn to look at Jill staring at her.

"Is there sometime wrong?" Aqua asked looking at her.

"No, it just I can't believe Wesker was in love one time." Said Jill with a lightly smiles.

Aqua laugh a little bit as they got out of the apartment and run down the hall. They will shoot some zombies on the way out and there was a big boom. Jill and Aqua when flying out of the door and got up. Jill shots some more zombie and they climb over a trash can. They look to see lot of zombies coming toward them.

"Jill we need to break down the door." Said Aqua as Jill nodded. They both bang on the door as the Zombie come closer and closer. They bust up the door and run into a warehouse.

-Somewhere near the wood and town-

Rex breath heavy as she run away from monster and other thing in the wood. She found herself out of the wood and a road. She start walking toward Raccoon City to see if she can get to her sister Aqua. Her short blond hair was mess and her clothes are dirty and rips some. She come to a guess station and walk in to look around.

"Hello?" Rex said walking in and saw a dead body and step back. She saw a door and hear something there in the back room. She didn't have anything to fight with and open the door. Rex dodge an arrow and look to see a girl about her age. She have brown hair up in a pony tail, she have short on and shirt with a vest.

"Hey I'm not one of those thing!" Said Rex "So please put your weapon down."

"I'm sorry I was attack by one those thing." She said putting her weapon down.

"That okay what are you doing here?" Rex asked "I'm Rex Deathnight."

"I was heading to Raccoon City to look for my older brother." She said "I'm Claire Redfield."

"Redfield? Is your brother name Chris Redfield?" She asked

"Yes he is, he part of S.T.A.R.S and I worry about him." Said Claire "How do you know him?"

"Me and my twin sister was on the team with him and Jill. When we was leaving the mansion I lost them. I'm heading back to Raccoon city to find my twin Aqua and my friend." Said Rex.

"Then we will join together to look for them." Said Claire with a smiles.

"Sound good, let go." She said and walking over to her.

They start to walking toward the Raccoon city and wonder what nightmare awake them there.

-Jill and Aqua-

Aqua look over at the door as Jill was talking to this guy. She walk up the stair and sight going toward the other door. Aqua walk over to Jill as she walk in the other room with her. She look in to see some stuff that they need for ammo.

"Jill? Do you think we will get out of here?" She asked looking over her.

Jill smiles looking at Aqua and see her father inside of her and Rex when they was mission. "Aqua, we will get out of here." She said "We need to get to the police station into the S.T.A.R.S room."

Aqua nodded as she start walking with Jill out of the warehouse. They shoot some zombie as Aqua look up at the night sky and walk toward a bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't own Resident Evil or the Characters. I do own Aqua Deathnight and Rex Deathnight.

"Brad! Your alive!" Jill said walk over to him and saw that he was hurt. Aqua walk to make sure there was no zombie around right now and then look over at them.

"It coming Jill…We not Safe from it!" He said breathing heavy and hurt on the arm.

"What is coming Brad?" She asked "We need a way out of here."

"There no way out of the City! We are all going to die in this City." Brad said walking out of the door.

Aqua walk over toward Jill and look at here. "What was with his problem? What do he mean it coming?" Aqua asked looking at her.

Jill took the lighter and shook her head looking at Aqua. "I have no idea what he talking about." She said "Let keep moving Aqua toward the police station."

Jill and Aqua walk down the road toward the police stations, and shoot zombie on the way. Aqua stop as she shoot the dogs and look for ammo. Jill found a shoot gun on a dead person and then walk over to Aqua. Aqua look around to see the cars everywhere and sigh looking at Jill.

"Why would someone let Umbrella do this to a city?" She asked walking and look around.

"Umbrella hide about what they do and that why S.T.A.R.S was form to take them down without knowing it." Said Jill.

They keep walking as they got to the police station and head toward the door. They heard the gate open and turn around to see Brad running toward them.

"Brad!" Jill said

"RRRWAAARRR!" said a loud voice and jump between Brad and them. It was a monster that was walking toward Brad now.

"SSSTTTAAARRRSSS!" it said grabbing him and killing Brad.

"No! Brad!" shouted Jill as it turn around them.

"Jill let go in the police station!" Aqua shouted at her.

They running into the police station and close the door really faster as Aqua breath heavy.

~Claire and Rex~

Rex and Claire walk over down the road and look around to see zombies. They both dive away from the road as car when after them. Rex look to see it was a police car that have stop and run over to Claire.

"Are you okay?" asked Rex helping her up.

"Yes, but who was that?" She asked getting up and look at the car.

"Hey I'm sorry for almost running you both over" Said a guy voice. "I'm Leon and you two are?"

"I'm Claire and this Rex." Said Claire "What happen?"

"A monster was in the car and try killing me." He said "So do you know what happen here?"

"It call the T-virus and so those monster will try to eat you." said Rex "I come here to look for my twin sister and Claire here is looking for her big brother Chris."

"So Leon? Why are you here for?" Claire asked

"I join the Raccoon Police station and When I just got here, I was attack by those monster."

"We are heading to the police station" Said Claire "Will you like to joy us?"

"Sure that sound great" he said with a smiles.

The three of them start to walk toward the police station, as they walk the saw there way was block. Rex sigh as she wonder if Aqua was still in this town.

"Damn we can't get through from here, May be we can found other…" Rex didn't get a chance to finishes.

"WATCH OUT!" Claire yelled as she grab Rex and pull her with on one side and Leon was on the other side. It was big truck that crashes to where they was.

"Rex! Claire! Found a way to the police station! I will meet you both there!" Yelled Leon.

"Okay We will!" Shouted Rex looking at her.

Claire sigh as she start walking down the alley with Rex and look around the place. Rex put her hand on Claire shoulder and smiles lightly.

"Don't worry if they are not here, then I'm sure they have got away from here." Said Rex.

"Yea, well if they are not at the police station then we should get out of here with Leon." Said Claire "That the only place he will be at."

"I'm sure that my sister will be there too." She said as they keep walking and shooting zombies that was in there way.

~Jill and Aqua~

Aqua walk over to the computer and then look up at Jill. "We need a S.T.A.R.S card to get the power working about."

Jill walk over to her and then look to see the door. "We can go to the room to mine. I leave it in the room in the study I think." She said walking over to the door.

They walk in to see about three zombie and shoot them. Aqua look around to see that it was to be a party in here. Jill walk over to look at few things on the table.

"So what was with the party?" Aqua asked walking over toward Jill.

"There some few new people that have made as a Police." She said "But I guess thing turn bad for them."

Aqua and Jill walk over toward the door and walk in to look around. Jill walk over to the other door and walk in leaving Aqua. Aqua look at the to see a jewel. She try to get in but could at all as she look over to see Jill come back in.

"So I found my id now I will be back to turn the power back on." She said

"Okay I will wait right here again for you to get back." She said look at the lock box.

Jill leave to go turn the power in and Aqua look to see a green light above the box. Aqua open it as she took the blue jewel out and put it in her bag. She walk over to look for some more thing in the room. Jill come back looking at Aqua and she look up to see Jill.

"Let go to the room and see if the radio is working." said Jill walking out of the door.

Aqua walk with her to the look down the hall. She saw that it was real messed from the last time she was here. The walk up the stairs shooting more zombie in their way and got to the S.T.A.R.S office. Jill walk over to grab her lock pick. Aqua walk over to the desk that belong to Wesker and look through it. Jill watch her and check the locker to find ammo and other gun. Aqua found some letter and put them in her bag and walk over to Jill.

"Jill let get out if here." Said Aqua

"Okay, The radio don't seem to be working and we need to get out." She said.

They start walking toward the door but stop as they hear a beep sound. They stop as Jill walk over toward the radio and press the button.

"We need help! We are going to the clock tower!" said the voice on the radio before it stop.

"Clock tower? Let go there or found a way there." Aqua said.

Jill nodded as they walk out of the room and down the stairs. The walk by the widow and then they heard of something.

"AAAHHHH! SSTTTAARRRSS!" said the growing voice.

"Not again!" Said Jill as they step away from the window as Nemesis brake through.

"He have a rocket launch!" Said Aqua as she push Jill into the room. "Stay in there!"

Aqua dodge the rocket and then start to shoot at him. Her and the Nemesis start fighting. In about 30 minute Jill didn't hear nothing and walk to see the monster on the ground. She look to see Aqua holding her side and breathing heavy.

"Aqua!" She said running toward her and help her.

"Let get out of here before he wake up…" Said Aqua.

Her and Jill walk out of the police station and head toward other part of the town.


End file.
